An archery bow has long been recognized as a difficult weapon to fire with consistent accuracy. Conventional firing calls for the archer to sight the target by aiming along the shaft of the arrow. Depending on where the arrow falls in relation to the target, the archer will compensate accordingly. Compensation may be required for such factors as distance, wind, speed and size of the target. Due to the extreme difficulty of making these compensations, the need for a device by which the archer may accurately sight the target is well known in the art.